teen_wolffandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Derek Hale
'Derek Hale '''is een van de hoofdpersonages uit MTV's Teen Wolf''. Geschiedenis Derek was geboren in een familie van weerwolven. Zijn moeder, Talia, werd erg gerespecteerd in de weerwolf gemeenschap waardoor Derek in contact kwam met leden uit andere roedels. Hij en zijn familie leefden in het Hale Huis in Beacon Hills, California en hij ging naar Beacon Hills High School. Peter Hale beweerde dat een 15-jarige Derek in contact kwam met een Alpha (Ennis) om Derek's vriendinnetje Paige te bijten en haar in een weerwolf te veranderen. De beet werkte niet en om haar pijn te stoppen, doodde Derek haar. Omdat hij het leven nam van een onschuldig persoon, verandere de kleur van zijn ogen van geel naar blauw. Een tijd later had Derek een relatie met weerwolf jager Kate Argent. Ze gebruikte hem om informatie te verkrijgen waardoor hij onwetend medeplichtig is voor de brandstichting in het Hale Huis dat het grootste deel van zijn familie doodde. Nadat Derek zijn onkel Peter Hale doodde, verkreeg hij de naam van de Alpha weerwolf. Hij gaf later de vonk die hem Alpha maakte, aan zijn jongere zus Cora die op sterven lag. Zijn ogen veranderden van rood naar blauw. Seizoen 1 Derek zoekt naar de weerwolf die zijn zus Laura doodde terwijl hij Scott McCall helpt met het onder controle houden van zijn nieuwe status als weerwolf en psychische weerwolf jager Kate Argent probeert te ontwijken. (lees meer...) Seizoen 2 Als de nieuwe Alpha probeert Derek een roedel te vormen van weerwolven. Hij probeert ook de Kanima te vinden en te doden terwijl Scott probeert om dat te vermijden aangezien de Kanima Jackson is. (lees meer...) Seizoen 3 Een roedel bestaande uit alleen maar Alpha's probeert Derek te overtuigen om zijn roedel te doden en zoals hen te worden. Hij vindt zijn zus Cora waarvan hij dacht dat ze dood was, verliest twee van zijn Beta's en verliest ook zijn status als Alpha. Derek wordt gevangen genomen door Mexicaanse jagers, samen met Chris Argent en wordt kort bezeten door een Japanese vosgeest. (lees meer...) Seizoen 4 Derek wordt getoond, helemaal vastgebonden en gewikkeld in spinnenwebben, op een plaats dat een Aztec tempel blijkt te zijn in Mexico. Nadat Scott hem red, blijkt Derek een 15-jarige jongen te zijn. (lees meer...) Derek, die nu fysiek en mentaal 15 jaar is, keert terug naar Beacon Hills. Hij herinnert zich de brand niet die zijn familie heeft gedood. Kate Argent overtuigt hem om de Hale Familie Kelder te openen onder Beacon Hills High School. (lees meer...) Derek huurt Braeden om Kate te vinden en te ontdekken wat ze met hem gedaan heeft om zijn ogen weer van blauw naar geel te veranderen. (lees meer...) Derek helpt Sheriff Stilinski om The Mute te onderzoeken en te bestrijden. (lees meer...) Vaardigheden *Derek bezit al de vaardigheden en zwakke punten van een Beta weerwolf. Gallerij Images.jpg 25.jpg 24.jpg 23.jpg 22.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg 17.gif 16.gif 15.gif 14.gif 13.gif 12.gif 11.gif 10.gif 9.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg Download (2).jpg 1x01-Pilot-derek-hale-23878979-1280-720.jpg Download (1).jpg Video thumb|center|500 px Quotes *“''If you say one word....” — Derek tegen Stiles in ''Wolf's Bane. *“''You want me to teach you, get rid of her.” — Derek tegen Scott in ''Heart Monitor. *“''You wanna do homework or do you wanna not die?” — Derek tegen Scott in ''The Tell. *“''She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people.” — Derek tegen Peter Hale in Wolf's Bane. *“''You gotta be kidding me...” — Derek’s reactie wanneer hij Scott hoort proberen huilen in Heart Monitor. *“''I’m gonna kill both of you! What the hell was that?! What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?!” — Derek tegen Scott and Stiles in Heart Monitor. *“''How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I’m gonna cut off your head.” — Derek tegen Stiles in Magic Bullet. *“''I’m the Alpha now!” — Tegen Scott in ''Code Breaker *“''Start the car, or I’m gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth.” — Derek tegen Stiles in ''Magic Bullet. *“''Everyone wants power.” — Derek tegen Scott in ''Shape Shifted *“''He’s turning into that? That has wings.” — Derek tegen Peter in ''Master Plan *“''We don't like you. Now shut up and help us.” — Derek tegen Peter in ''Chaos Rising *“''I don't care about power. Not anymore.” — Derek tegen Peter in ''Alpha Pact